


The cat’s meow

by plikki



Series: And in my dreams I've kissed your lips a thousand times [29]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Gift Giving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:08:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26039212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plikki/pseuds/plikki
Summary: Kissing prompt:Wild, breathless kisses brought on by a heartfelt gift
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: And in my dreams I've kissed your lips a thousand times [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598920
Comments: 14
Kudos: 107





	The cat’s meow

**Author's Note:**

> Have something short & sweet!  
> Overused idea? Definitely. But I saw someone mention this on Twitter and I started writing immediately. I guess it's about getting the right idea at the right time. This was exactly what this prompt needed, I think! Enjoy!

“Close your eyes and stand still.” Marinette told Adrien and he followed her order obediently, making her smile. She pulled the hoodie over his head and down to his shoulders when he realised that he had to help her and pulled it all the way on. For a moment, she could only stare at him. 

The black colour really suited him. And with the tousled hair sticking out underneath the hood, it was the most adorable look. The cat ears on top only added to the cuteness. She wanted to melt on the spot.

“Marinette, is it ok to open my eyes?” He asked.

“Yes, yes,” she said with a small laugh.

Ah, there it was. The eyes were the missing part of the puzzle. He really was lucky. The black cat Miraculous was made for him, underlining all his finest points. Although, the truth was he’d looked absolutely dashing in the Mister Bug combination too.. Hm. Marinette filed that idea away for another time. She beamed at him. 

“Go look into the mirror.” She followed him there and was awarded by his delighted laughter when he saw himself.

“Ha. I have my Chat ears,” he said, adding the Chat grin to the mix and making it perfect.

“Yes, you do. It also has a green paw,” she said, making him turn around to see the back. He whooped. 

Before she knew it, he was sweeping her in his arms and kissing her. She giggled at his enthusiasm. 

Her hands found purchase on the soft hood. It really looked good on him but was kind of in the way now. She pulled it back gently, burying her fingers in his luscious locks. That was more like it. And judging by the purr that reverberated through her, he agreed. 

She loved teasing him that his wild mane made him look more like a lion than a cat. Ah, and the way he was kissing her now was definitely more wild cat than a domestic one. But she welcomed it.

“I take it that you like it,” she said when she pulled back, breathless from his enthusiastic kisses.

“I love it!” He said, eyes shining. “You have the hands of a magician”. He brought her fingers up to his lips, kissing all her fingers one after the other. She laughed softly. 

“You don’t think it’s too much?” She asked, eyeing him. For her, the similarities were more than obvious. Will it be like that for other people?   
“I don’t intend to risk it. I’ll wear it around the house. Or if I decide to go incognito.”

“Incognito with this thing? It won’t be very successful, I think.” 

“I mean if I want to go out as Chat without bothering Plagg. A pair of sunglasses and I’ll be purrfect." 

“Purrfectly ridiculous,” she said, bopping his nose.

“Hey! It was you who made this for me and I love it! It’s not ridiculous, it’s cute.” She was touched by how he defended her creation. And she’d only made it as a joke.

“You’re the one who’s cute,” she said, rising on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek and pull the hood back over his hair.

“Whatever.” He tried to shrug the compliment off, but she saw him peeking into the mirror once again, a small smile on his lips. Yep, perfect.


End file.
